That Little house in the forest
by myrauraausllyship
Summary: Laura has dreamed of owning that little house in the forest ever since she was a little girl. Now its up for sale Ross will do anything to get it for them. Anything for his girlfriend. Raura.
1. Dream House

''I've loved this house ever since I was a little girl. And now I'm eighteen its finally up for sale. Its fate Ross'' She beamed.

''If you love it so much why haven't you bought it yet Laur?'' I questioned.

''Its not as easy as that Rossy there must be about forty other people who are interested in it'' She sighed.

I pulled her onto my lap.

''I guess you'll just have to stay with mommy and daddy'' I teased.

I knew how much she wanted to move out. It was very awkward, to say the least, to have her father scowling at me while I walk into his daughters bedroom. She wanted that house. Its her dream. And I knew she wanted me to live in it with her. Which I was more than happy to do. We needed to take the next step in our relationship and settle down together.

I was going to get her that house whatever it took.

**Okay that was chapter 1. I didn't think that I was going to start a new story this quick but It just came to me. This will most likely have around four chapters. I read all of your reviews and they make me smile. Love you :)**


	2. Fairytale Home

It was Monday and the whole Austin&Ally cast were sent home early due to problems with the stage that they were fixing. When we got back to Laura's house I sunk down into the couch and pulled up my laptop. The screen lit up and I straight away searched for Lauras 'dream house'. There it was.. the picture showed up on my screen. I wasn't going to lie it was a gorgeous house, like the ones in the fairytale books.

''Hey watcha looking at'' Laura asked, looking at the screen.

I quickly shut my laptop before she could see I was looking at the house.

''Uh nothing it doesn't matter'' I managed to say.

Laura gave me a look. She was on to me. She knew I was up to something. And she would find out soon enough.

''Uhh..Okay?'' She replied.

I opened up my laptop back up. _Darn_ so many people were putting in offers I needed to put mine in fast.

''Uh I should go.'' _Dang shes probably going to think I'm cheating on her!_ ''I just have something I need to do'' I kissed the top of her head and before she could say anything I was out the door.

I _need_ to get this house.

**Okay that was Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. I like to write small chapters as I feel I ramble too much if I write big ones. Two more chapters left and they will be in Ross AND Lauras POV which I'm excited and nervous for as I haven't written in Laura's POV before. Reviews are lovely and I read all of them if you give me your twitter name I'll tweet you a thank you :) Chapter three and four are also up so you can go ahead and read those.**


	3. Got To Have It

As soon as I got my bedroom I pulled out my phone and dialled the house owners number.

''Uh Hello I'd like to put in an offer on the house you have up for sale.''

''I'm sorry love I'm about to accept an offer from another buyer.''

_My heart sunk._

''Look I'm desperate. This house has been my girlfriends dream since she was like six. I really really want this. Whatever it takes I'm beggi-''

''Okay Okay.''

''Look I'll pay anything.'' I begged.

''More than what the other buyer is willing to pay?'' She questioned.

''I'll pay double if I have to.''

''I'm not that greedy dear. Look, you can take the house for a little over than the asking price seeing as this is unexpected. Will you be able to come and pick the keys up today? I'm on a tight schedule.''

''Give me a time''

''Now?''

''I'm on my way''

I put down the phone and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Lauras POV:

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my laptop. I opened it revealing the website the house was on.

_My stomach flipped._

Next to the picture was a word I never wanted to see: _SOLD_

Someone has bought it.. and that someone is not me.

**(NOTE:This chapter is tiny because I've already written Chapter four which is longer and its already up.) So that was chapter three. Ross has got the house but Laura thinks someone else has bought it. I wonder what will happen next ;) Thanks for the reviews. As I said before chapter four is up so you can go ahead and read it if you like. At the end I'll talk about what story ideas I have next and what you can expect :) Love you.**


	4. Where It All Began

Lauras POV:

The next morning the sun was shining, but on the other hand

I was not.

The house I've wished for for my whole life has been sold to another person who wont love it half as much as I do.

I don't want to get up and I wont. I'm staying in bed forever.

My plans changed when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

''Rise and shine'' Ross said.

''Ross? How did you get in here?'' I asked sitting up.

''Your mom let me in'' he replied ''Anyway why the sad face'' he questioned giving me a kiss.

''The house.'' I mumbled.

''What about the house?'' he asked.

''Its been sold.''

''Oh that's unfortunate. Who did it get sold to?'' he said sounding not sad at all.

''I don't know probably some idiot''

''How do you know? He or THEY could be amazing.'' he smiled.

I sighed.

''What you need is a nice walk.'' he said after a small silence.

''I'd rather not Ross'' I groaned.

''Well your going anyway'' he said picking me up, I kicked him but he didn't put me down. ''Get ready'' he said placing me down in the bathroom.

I glared at him.

He smirked.

Ughh I love him so much.

We were walking down the street when he said

''Come on lets go through the forest its hot out and I need some shade.''

''No! I'll see the house and the new owners and I'll want to kill them. I replied.

''Come on'' he said picking me up once again.

''What is it with you and carrying me?'' I asked.

''Its the only way to get you where I want you Laur'' he smirked.

He carried me till' we reached the house. Boxes were piled up on the front lawn.

I was so jealous.

Thats it I'm looking in the boxes I want to see what kind of person or PEOPLE are living here.

Ross shrugged.

I opened a box and found some clothes that looked weirdly familiar to mine. I got to the box next to it and picked up a frame.

There in the frame was a picture of me and Ross.

I was so confused. What was going on?

_Wait._

I turned around to look at Ross.

He grinned.

''_You didnt?_'' I gasped.

''Oh yes I did'' he replied.

I ran up to him and he picked me up spinning me around.

''I love you so so much Rossy'' I hugged him tight.

''I love you too Laur''

I looked up at the small house. Its white walls and tiny windows. My dream had finally come true. I knew that Ross and I would have _many_ memories in this place.

That little house in the forest.

_Where it all began._

**Okay that was it. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did in the reviews. I have two new stories I'll be working on, one will be a sequel to 'Those deep plum lips' and the other will be a story set in the future in the eyes of Laura and Ross' child and her story. Also for every fanfic I will dedicate it to one of you lovely readers :) I've picked who I'm dedicating my stories I'm writing at the moment to, so here they are:**

**Those deep Plum lips is dedicated to: user 'SarahbearlovesR5' for the lovely review she gave me.**

**That little house in the forest is dedicated to: user 'LoveShipper' for always writing lovely reviews on my fanfics. **

**The sequel to 'Those deep plum lips' (coming soon) will be dedicated to the user 'marteeey' for giving me the idea to write a sequel.**

**The story written in the eyes of Rauras future child (also coming soon) will be dedicated to: user 'Kaylee' for the sweet review she gave me.**

**You can give me your real names in the reviews if you want me to use them, if you like :)**

** Love you all - Olivia ( myrauraship)**


End file.
